Fragile Hearts
by pink-bananas277
Summary: After Bella breaks off her engagement with Edward, she finds herself running in the comfort of Jacob. Her friendship deepens with Jacob, but what will Edward do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so I would appreciate it if you would be nice, and please review! :) Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course, I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer. Duh :P**

**WARNING: This story is rated M. It will contain strong language ,and smut/lemons. If you don't read this type of stuff, find another story.**

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

****The air was crisp, and of course it was raining again. Why wouldn't it, it's Forks!

I was driving over to the Cullen's house, because Alice said that she wanted me to try my wedding dress on. She said to be over at 5:30, but I decided to come a little early.

I let myself in, and found that there was no one in the living room. I was about to turn around and come back later, but I suddenly hear something like, "Ohh Rosalie!" coming from upstairs. I wanted to leave, because she obviously probably wanted some privacy, but I recognized that voice. It was Edward's.

I immediately stormed up the stairs, and into Edward's room to see what was going on. When I burst through the door, I found the most disgusting, heartbreaking image I could ever see with my own eyes. Rosalie was sucking on Edward's... while Edward was moaning out in pleasure.

"EDWARD, HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed, getting their attention. Rosalie lifted her head from Edward's cock, her face covered in Edward's white cream. Edward put on a robe just like *that*, and I was running down the stairs, holding the tears back.

"Bella, I can explain!" he shouted, running after me. He caught my arm, and I tried to free it, but couldn't.

"Edward, you don't have to explain anything. I witnessed it with my own eyes. I gave you everything, and you just give yourself to _her_ like that. She's your sister, for God's sake! That's sick!" I exclaimed at him.

"Bella, she got to me somehow, and I didn't know what came over me. I am truly sorry, please forgive me, love." he said, reaching out his arms for a hug. I could still see his erect penis through the fabric of his robe.

I tried not to stare at it. "I'm sick of your crap, Edward! You treat me like a child, and you won't even let me fuck you, but you just somehow just let Rosalie suck on your cock all day!" I surprised both me and Edward. I never cursed like this. "What about Emmett? What's he going to say?" I said. Edward was speechless, so I decided what had to be done.

I took off my ring, threw it on the ground, and then forcefully stepped on it, crushing it into a million little pieces. "Goodbye, Edward! I don't ever want to see you again!"

And with that, I took off in my truck, driving to the only person who could comfort me in this kind of situation. I was heading off to La Push to see Jacob.

* * *

**Edward's POV-**

****I somehow thought that someone was going to catch us, but stopped myself from worrying. It was just this one time I needed it.

Rosalie was practically stuffing her entire mouth on my cock, and I was enjoying every minute of it. I came all over her face, right when the door burst open.

"EDWARD, HOW COULD YOU?!" Bella shrieked at the top of her lungs. Rosalie lifted her head from my dick, which was still erect, as I put my robe on, and quickly chased Bella down the stairs.

"Bella, I can explain!" I say, trying to think of an excuse to win Bella back.

"Edward, you don't have to explain anything. I witnessed it with my own eyes. I gave you everything, and you just give yourself to _her_ like that. She's your sister, for God's sake! That's sick!" she yelled at me. I knew it was sick, but technically we weren't actually related. I just needed to get some things off me mind.

"Bella, she got to me somehow, and I didn't know what came over me. I am truly sorry, please forgive me, love." I lie, and reach my arms out for a hug. I can't deal with anything if I loose Bella again, especially to that mutt...

"I'm sick of your crap, Edward! You treat me like a child, and you won't even let me fuck you, but you just somehow just let Rosalie suck on your cock all day!" she yelled. I was surprised at her swearing. "What about Emmett? What's he going to say?"

I was speechless. Emmett would never find out about this..I hope. Before I could say anything, Bella threw her ring (my mother's hand-me-down ring) on the ground, and stepped on it, it shattering into a million pieces. Like my heart. Before I knew it, she was out the door, probably going home to Charlie crying. I would come back later, even though she said not too.

* * *

**Sorry if Edward and/or Bella were a little OOC here...please review though :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for following the story, favoring, and reviewing guys! :) I didn't think ppl would like the story...but apparently you do.**

**Not as much smut in this chapter, there's more strong language, but I promise there will be lemons in the next chapter..!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

****When I arrived to Jacob's house, he came running through the door immediately. I hopped out the truck, and he pulled me into one of his tight hugs.

"Jake...can't...breathe" I choked out.

He put me down. "Sorry."

I smiled, and we went into the garage. I was noticing how much he had grown since the last time I saw him. I almost forgot he was a werewolf. I started to realize how _sexy_ werewolves seem...

_No Bella!_ I thought. _Remember the real reason I'm here..._ and then I suddenly did remember, and I felt the tears trickle down my face again.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Jake asked me. "Did _he_ do something? Did he hurt you, Bells?"

"Yes, Jake, he did hurt me! I caught him..." I couldn't even finish my own sentence.

"What? What did he do, Bella?!" Jake started to grow angry, I could hear it.

"I caught him cheating on me, with Rosalie!" I exclaimed, bursting out into more tears.

Jacob got pissed. "WHAT?! HE CHEATED ON YOU WITH THAT BLOND WHORE HE CALLS A SISTER?! THAT ASSHOLE, I SHOULD KICK HIS ASS RIGHT NOW!"

I hated seeing Jake like this, so I just nodded, and continued crying. Then, I finally spoke. "You know what the worst part is, though, Jake? I wanted him, I _really_ wanted him, I almost begged for it. But he always denied. But he just goes on and fucks the brains out of Rosalie, knowing that were suppose to get married in three fucking weeks!" I managed to choke that out while sobbing still.

Jake suddenly became comforting. "You know what, Bells? He's a load of shit, that's all. You deserve better than him. You should dump his ass and find someone else..._anyone_ else.."

"I already did, Jake. I broke off the engagement." And when I said that, Jake's eyes lit up, like a blind man that's just seen sun for the first time...

* * *

**Jacob's POV-**

"I already did, Jake. I broke off the engagement." she said.

When she said that specific sentence, I knew that I still had a chance with Bella. But then, I started to see the world in a whole new light, a light I never had seen before. I wiped Bella's tears, wanting to be there for her. I would comfort her now, just like the time that dumbass Cullen left. But now, for sure he was never coming back. He obviously loved his sister, which is fucking disgusting, and not Bells. But I loved her. But in a different way now...

I would be, and do anything for her. If she needed a brother, a friend, perhaps even a lover, I would be that for her. If she wanted the Cullens dead, I would kill them (happily). I suddenly realized what happened.

I just imprinted on Bella. My Bella...

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

****Jake just stood there for like five minute, wiping my tears away, and looking straight into my eyes. After my eyes dried up, I pulled Jake into a warm hug, and wanted to stay like that forever, in Jake's arms...

I knew how to get Edward back! If he obviously didn't want me, I'll show him that I don't want him. All he has to see is me kissing Jake, and he'll be so furious, he'll want to kill Jake. But of course, Jake would protect me, and we would live happily ever after...

Woah! I don't know why I'm having these thoughts about Jake. I just wanted to be friends. I didn't want to use him like that, but it's the only way to get Edward jealous...

"I should probably get going, Jake," I said, noticing the sky getting darker.

"Aww, okay," he frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow."

His face lit up like a child on Christmas. "Really?"

"Yeah. Well..bye Jake." I said, pulling him into one last hug. I really did feel better.

...

On the drive home, I thought about how I could start spending time with Jake, again. The thought made me smile, knowing that I could actually hang out with Jake, without Edward getting his panties in a bunch.

I laughed to myself, thinking of more jokes of Edward, knowing that I could be rude to him all I wanted. I smiled even more, then thinking about Jake, and my plan.

* * *

**Lol, evil Bella! Anyways, if your thinking this is one of these stories where Edward wins her heart back, it's not. She stays with Jake, and don't hate on Bella, because her "plan" is going to turn out to be something different, hehe ;)**

**Please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so here's chapter three...it's a long one :)**

* * *

**Jacob's POV-**

After Bella left, I went back inside, trying to see if I'm awake. What just happened didn't seem real.

_Okay, Bella left Cullen, I imprinted on Bella, Bella is now not with Cullen anymore, she's coming back tomorrow..._

Dad rolled in just then, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey Jake, what's going on?" he said, looking at the smile on my face.

"Bella found that _leech_ cheating on her, so she left him," I said.

"And..." Dad knew there was more to tell. Might as well tell him.

"I imprinted on her.."

Dad's face lit up like a kid with a cookie. "That's great, son! Maybe you'll finally have a chance with her."

"Yeah maybe..." I replied.

"You'll have to tell her eventually, though."

I was shocked. I didn't want Bella to know. "What?! Are you out of your mind, I can't do that!"

"Well, she'll figure it out sooner or later." he said, then rolling himself out of the room.

She would figure out sooner or later. Now that I imprinted on her, I would be protecting her a lot more, and be closer to her. She wouldn't ignore that.

I started wondering why I hadn't imprinted on her earlier. She was so beautiful, like a piece of God's face. Her long, dark hair, her pale skin, her clumsiness, just everything about her turned me on. I had to see her. _Now_.

I waited a few minutes, to wait for her to get home, then I took of my shirt, and tied my shorts to my leg, and phased.

Running through the forest in my wolf form to Bella's house, I thought of the moment I imprinted on her, and just replayed it over and over again in my head...

_Congratulations, Jacob_

I didn't know Sam was listening to me, so I tried to deny what he was talking about.

_What?_

_You know what. You imprinted on Bella. I just saw._

_Yeah, thanks, I guess_

I then realized I was in front of Bella's house, her truck in the driveway, so I phased back, put my shorts back on, and was ready to jump through her window...

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

I was beginning to fall asleep, when I hear someone coming through my window. Thinking it's Edward trying to apologize, I sit up in the bed, and begin my rant.

"What you did was unforgivable! I said I never want to see you again! Now leave before I get Charlie!" Then I opened my eyes and realized it was Jake at my window, and not Edward.

"So you hate me?" Jake said in a half teasing, half sad voice.

"Oh, Jake sorry. I thought it was him..." I say, a tear trickling down my face. Jacob walks over to me, and wipes it off my face while I smile. I gesture for him to crawl in the bed with me, and he does, his skin feeling warm against mine.

"Bella I have to tell you something," Jake whispered to me.

I felt warm at feel of Jake's touch, and I didn't want to ruin the moment. I leaned my lips towards his, and kissed him.

His lips were tender and soft, unlike Edward's cold and hard lips. At that moment, I did realized that I loved Jake, more than Edward. I should have picked him, not Edward.

He deepens the kiss, but then brakes it after a minute. I give him a questioning look.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Well, I _was_ kissing you, until you broke it. I think I finally realized something, Jacob."

He smiled, knowing what it is. "What?"

"I love you, even more than I ever loved Edward. I want to be with _you_, until I die."

"I love you, too Bella. I always have." He kissed my lips softly again, making me smile. "But, I have to tell you something."

"Anything" I whispered.

"Earlier today, I think I imprinted on you."

When he said that, my heart skipped a beat. I hadn't realized that I'm actually _in_ love with him, until now. And now we could be together, because he practically has to have me.

**WARNING: Lemons are starting about now! Smut/Lemons Up Ahead!**

I pulled him down for another kiss, but this time it was more passionate. I parted my lips to slide my tongue into his mouth, and our tongues met each other.

My hands rubbed all over his naked chest. His body was just so perfect!

I felt him put his hands on my ass, squeezing it. I didn't mind at all, because I wanted to give myself to him.

I didn't even care about making Edward jealous anymore, because this was all _real_. I didn't have to use Jake, because I actually have feelings for him. I felt myself getting wet, because the kiss was becoming so heated. I felt Jake's erect member up against my hip, and I know what he wanted. I slipped my hand inside his shorts and felt his erection. I rubbed my hand up and down it, pleasing Jake. I wanted to please him even more, but I asked permission first.

"Jake, I really want you bad now! Let me suck your cock. Please!" I begged. Wow.

"Bells, you don't have to do this. We can take this slow."

"Maybe I don't _want _to take it slow!" I said, pulling down his shorts, and kicking the blankets off of us.

I looked at his cock, and I was for sure it was bigger than Edward's. Before Jake could say anything, I slipped the head of his dick into my mouth. I licked with my tongue, inching my way down. I began sucking up and down, Jake moaning out in pleasure. He remembered to keep it quiet, because Charlie was sleeping.

"Ohh Bells!" he moaned. I _fucking loved_ _it_ when he cries my name out like that. It's very sexy to me.

I kept doing that for about another minute, when thick, liquid stuff entered my mouth. I swallowed it, and took my mouth off of Jake's manhood.

"Damn, Bells. You know how to please a man." Jake commented.

I felt myself blush.

"Now it's my turn to pleasure _you_." he said.

He pulled down my shorts and my underwear, and circled my clit with his finger. A wave of pleasure hit me fast. Jake then took one of his fingers, and inserted it into me. He finger fucked me, while I moaned stuff like _Ohh Jake_ and _Faster, Harder!_

__I finally came onto his finger, and he pulled his out of me. He licked it, and I giggled. We then kissed passionately again, but Jake removed my shirt, exposing my breasts, and he played with them while we kissed. Then, Jake suddenly broke the kiss.

"Oh shit," he breathed.

"What?" I puzzled.  
"Look over at the window" he gulped.

I looked, and what I saw was Edward, staring at us through the window, his expression looking both pissed and hurt at the same time.

* * *

**Please Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the kick ass reviews, guys! They help motivate me to continue with the story :)**

**BTW: Some of you have been saying that Jacob should (and he probably can) kick Edward's ass. It wasn't in my original plans, but Edward and Jacob (and a few other people :D) will have a fight later on in the story. And don't worry, I will make Edward suffer throughout the story. :) Enjoy~**

* * *

**Edward's POV-**

Right now, I felt like I was the ripped and torn piece of paper no one would use. What I witnessed right now, made me hurt, and furious at the same time. I was witnessing the sight of Bella (my love, but I wasn't _hers_), and that _mutt_, together in bed, _half naked_, pleasuring each other.

They suddenly turned their heads toward me, Jacob's face looking angry as well, and Bella's embarrassed, while trying to put her clothes on. I jumped down from the window, and ran towards home. If I was human, I'd probably be crying right now...

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

After Edward left, I was fully dressed in my pajamas again, and Jake had his shorts back on, but his dick still hard.

I looked at it, and then him. "Jake!" I said too loudly, and I could hear Charlie now coming up the steps. Jake quickly and quietly hid in the closet, when Charlie walked in.

"Is everything okay, Bells?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just thinking about Jake..." I said.

"And Edward let's you?" he said, with a chuckle.

I gulped. I hadn't told him about that yet. "Dad...I realized something today."

"What?"

I decided to not tell him about Edward and Rosalie (I shuddered at that thought.). "I-I'm in love with Jake, so I broke up with Edward."

Charlie was shocked at first, but then he smiled. "Good choice, Bells" he said, before shutting the door, and leaving.

Jake was back at my side in a matter of seconds. "Nice lie, Bells." he said.

"What lie" I asked, puzzled.

"When you said you loved me."

"But I didn't lie, I really do love you! Remember what happened like ten minutes ago?"

"Of course," he smirked. "But I didn't think you meant it.." he said, then looking away.

I cupped his cheek in my hand. "Jacob...you are like my entire fucking world. I am the water, and you are the land"

He smiled when I said this. God, his smiles made me happy. I felt a lustful desire, but I didn't think Jake wanted to continue on.

Out of nowhere, he kissed me passionately again, and reaching under my shirt. Guess I was wrong. I took off my shirt completely, and Jake stared at my breasts.

"I'm surprised Cullen didn't fuck the shit out of you, Bells. Your fucking gorgeous." he said, making me blush.

"I know, he's an asshole," I muttered under my breath. He laughed, and we continued kissing. He began leaving trails of kisses down my neck, and then sucked on the nipple of one of my breasts.

I moaned out loud, and realized that I moaned to loudly again. I heard Charlie coming up the stairs again, and Jake hid in the closet, while I hurried to but my shirt back on.

"Bells, you are being too noisy, so I'm just going to go sleep over at Billy's or something." Charlie said, once he was in my room. I nodded, and he headed out.

I was so glad that me and Jake could now be as loud as we wanted, with out Charlie interrupting us. Jake lay next to me in bed again, and I sniffed in his scent. It made me even wetter, and I needed to be fucked _now_.

I kissed Jake again, but so passionately and made the kiss heated.

"Jake, please!" I begged. "I need you."

"What? What do you need, Bells?" he said, teasing me. Ugh!

"I need you to fuck me, now!" I almost yelled, now that Charlie was gone. I took off his shorts, while he took my shirt and pants off, and we looked at each others naked bodies. Jake positioned me, so that the head of his member was right on my entrance.

"Bells, I don't know if I should do this, I don't want you to regret this later."

I put my finger to his lips. "Shh. I won't Make love to me Jacob." I smiled.

He nodded, and then entered his manhood in my pussy. He went slowly, letting me adjust. It hurt at first, but I'd experienced must worse pain (like when James bit me). So, I got used to quickly. I nodded for him to continue, and he began thrusting in and out of me slowly.

"Oh my gosh, Jacob! I love the way your hot, throbbing cock feels inside of me!" I moaned.

"Fuck Bells, your so tight!" Jake said.

"Faster Jake! " I screamed, almost at my climax. Then, I came all over his dick, and he pulled it out of me, then he came. He then collapsed on the other side of the bed, us both catching our breath.

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but I put my mouth to his cock, sucking it clean. I swallowed his cum, and then lay my head against my chest.

"I love you, Jake." "

"I love you, too Bells." That was the last thing I heard before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 5 will probably be up tomorrow at the latest. Please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's what you've all been waiting for...THE FIGHT! The fight continues into chapter 6, which means it's really good! lol. I'm not a good violence writer, btw, so if this sucks, sorry :P**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

****(A.N.) It's been about a week since the last chapter.

Everyday for about a week now, I find a note on my pillow left by Edward. And they've all said the same thing.

_Dear Bella,_

_Love, I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me. We can still have the wedding if you want. I'll give you your condition, just please come back to me._

_-Edward_

I always just throw them away. But today, the note was different.

_Dear Bella,_

_Can you please come to visit me, today? Come alone though. Just think about it, I want to talk to you._

_-Edward_

__As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't avoid Edward forever. I didn't forgive him, but I would talk to him. I would bring Jake, though. I didn't want to be alone with Edward. So I called Jake at about 3PM.

"Hello," Jake answered.

"Hey Jake. Edward wants to talk to me, so I'm going to go, just so he'll stop bugging me. Will you come with me?"

Jake sighed. "Alright. Where do you want to meet?"

"In the forest by my house."  
"Okay" he said, and the hung up.

I dialed Edward's number next. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?"  
"Hello, Edward. I will talk to you. Meet me in the forest by my house. Now."

"Okay. But Bella, you don't know how-" I hung up before he could finish. I really was getting annoyed by Edward.

I waited by the forest, and in a few seconds, Edward was there.

* * *

**Edward's POV-**

****When I arrived to the forest, Bella was standing there, and I ran up to her and hugged her. Then, I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned my head, and it was that repulsive dog that she calls her best friend.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said. Bella freed herself from my hug, and ran up to him to kiss him on the lips. Right in front of me. It was like a pile of knifes stabbing through the chest.

"Bella, why is _he_ here?" I asked. "I asked you to come alone."

"I don't trust you Edward. I brought Jake here to protect me."

"I'm surprised you didn't bring that blonde slut of yours," I heard Jacob mutter. I clinched my hands up into fists.

"Well Edward, you said you wanted to talk to me, so what the hell do you want?" Bella asked.

"I want you. I want you to come and run away with me. We can elope in Vegas, and have an official honeymoon." I said, adding a smile.

"Too bad. I love Jake, and he already claimed me as his. He gives me what I want Edward, and he doesn't go off fucking his _sister_!" Bella snapped.

"Bella, you don't love him. He's a monster." I said.

"No Edward. He protects me. _Your_ the monster. You drink blood, and that's fucking disgusting. I love Jake, and not you!"

"You!" I said, pointing at Jacob. "You took her away from me!"

"Damn right I did. What are you gonna do about it, bloodsucker?" he said, kissing Bella again.

That did it. I punch Jacob in the face as hard as I could, and licked the blood off my hand, trying to control myself.

"JAKE!" Bella shrieked. Great, now I've hurt Bella.

Jacob got back up, the wound healing on his face, and he phased into a angry wolf. Bella ran and hid behind a tree, not wanting to get hurt. She should be with me! I'd never hurt her...

Then I feel the dog biting on my leg, not hurting at all, but making my leg weak. Then, I felt a fist punch my hard, actually knocking me down. It was Emmett.

"Emmett, what the hell?" I asked. Rosalie was standing behind him. Shit.

"You slept with my wife! I'm going to tear you to shreds!" he said, getting as furious as Jacob. Jacob was biting me everywhere, making my body weak, while Emmett was punching me and kicking me. I was pretty sure every bone in my body was broken. I could hear Bella and Rosalie crying in the background. I then found myself reading Jacob's mind.

_Once I'm done with that leech, I going to make Bells feel a whole lot better. A whole lot..._

He was then picturing Bella naked, and I was about to leap at him, when I found Emmett and _Bella_ pinning me down, and the wolf on top of me, clawing at my chest, trying to rip my heart out...

* * *

**Hehe cliffhanger ;) New chapter up tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6~**

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

I was huddled away, crying my ass off in the bushes. Sure, I was happy that Edward was getting what he deserved, but I didn't want Jake getting hurt. Especially after all we've been through...

Then, I turn and find Rosalie (I shuddered at my thought) crying as well. Why the fuck is she crying? She got everything she wanted. _Edward_. Every single piece of him, every single part that _I _couldn't have.

"What are you crying about? Aren't you happy about _everything_?" I snapped at her.

She turned at me. Her eyes looked fearful. "Listen Bella, I'm sorry. It's just-Emmett found out, and now he won't take me back. I'm so fucking pissed at Edward, that I could-"

I was totally shocked. "How did Emmett found out?"

"He smelt Edward's scent on my skin. It was _very _strong. You know, your lucky. You've got that mutt of yours to love you, but I now have no one."

"Oh really? I'm surprised Jasper didn't let you go down on him. Seems like your gift is to steal away people's soul mates and fuck them!" I said, full of hatred. I felt good for myself finally standing up to that bitch.

"Like that stings," she hissed. "Your the one with the _real_ gift. After Edward leaves you, you go to the dog. Then Edward comes back, and you go back to him. And now your back with the dog. How do you manage to rotate? Seems like your the real _slut_." She was no longer crying, and neither was I. We both had pissed expressions on our faces, and before I could stop myself, I pulled hard on Rosalie's blonde locks. I even had a few streaks in my hands.

Her eyes grew a dark black, and she hissed with fury. She fumbled on top of me, looking bloodthirsty. I put my hands on her throat, trying to choke her, but then I realized that she wouldn't die. Wow, I'm such a dumbass.

She then ripped all the buttons off my shirt, revealing my bra underneath. I blushed, and she was leaning her mouth down to her neck. I only had two options left: die, or yell for help. I chose the second one.

"SOMEONE, HELP!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. Jake was quickly at my side, and for some reason had a _very sharp _rock in his hands. He pushed Rosalie off of my body, and drilled the rock into her body, Rosalie just laying there helpless, as if it was a normal day. But suddenly, her eyes closed, and what Jake held in his hand was...a heart?

It was literally a human (well, vampire in this case) heart he held in his hand. I looked at the sharp rock he dropped on the ground, it remaining bloodless. And then, I felt a cold arms wrap around me in a glimpse.

"Don't worry love, I'll take you home, and we can start planning the wedding, and we'll be together for eternity." Edward whispered against my ears.

No. I had to end this. I picked up the rock, and lunged it right into his chest. He gasped, and then fell dead on the ground. I pulled the rock out of his chest, and then curiously pulling out his heart with it. I examined it, wondering why it hurt me so many times. Then, it slipped through my fingers, and splattered into a thousand pieces onto the floor.

I guess his heart was fragile like mine, but maybe even more fragile...

I cried into Jacob's chest as we lay here in my bed. I was too upset with myself to sleep, and so Jake was here to comfort me.

After I killed Edward, we burned up their remains into a fire. We started spreading a rumor that Edward and Rosalie died in a car crash. No one seemed suspicious, so that was good. But it had been my fault Rosalie was dead. For heaven's sake, I've fucking killed Edward, who I once wanted to spend eternity with. Jake says it's not my fault, but I know it is. I'm just happy he's here to comfort me though.

My fragile heart was being sown up, while two others today had been broken. I kissed Jake one last time before yawning and drifting off into sleep...

* * *

**Okay...this was probably the worst chapter I've written yet. I know that a sharp rock probably wouldn't kill Edward and Rosalie, but I couldn't think of anything else! I just felt like they needed to be killed off of the story, so I can focus on writing more about Jacob and Bella. So sorry if that scene was a bit too intense or whatever. I feel like I deserve hate comments for this..**

**Anyway, I will for sure have chapters 7 & 8 out tomorrow. It will be getting back to lemons :). Please review~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

The sunlight gleamed through the windows, and into my eyes, waking me up. I looked at the clock, and knew that Charlie had already left for work. I went downstairs, and ate a muffin while watching some kind of romance movie. The girl was crying because her lover died or something. Then without realizing it at first, I was shredding a tear, remembering the events of yesterday.

I was like the girl in the movie. I was crying, because my lover (well, my ex-lover) had died. Only because I killed him, though.

Why did I kill Edward though? Because, mostly he broke my heart. But, he just couldn't realize that I didn't really love him anymore. That was a reason. He needed to die. He's been on this Earth too long anyways...

There was a knock on the door, and I was there in an instant. I already knew who it was.

"Hey, Jake!" I said, pulling him into a hug.

He hugged me back. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked, before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Damn, I love when he kissed me like this! Edward never kissed me like this..

Jake kicked the door shut, and carried me to the couch, our lips still connected the whole time. I wanted Jake again. No, I _needed_ him. I pulled us down to lay on the couch, starting to unzip his shorts.

He broke the kiss. "Bells, right here, on the couch?"

"Yeah, Jake. I'm a bad girl aren't I?" I giggled, connecting our lips again.

"What if Charlie walks in?" Jake asked, disconnecting our lips. Sigh.

"Well, he has to find out sometime, so this is his chance to. Now let me have you."

"What do you want, Bells," he asked, teasing me again.

"You know what I want. _You_."

"What do you want of me?"

"Your cock!" I shouted, finally undoing his pants, and feeling his manhood on my leg. Of course it was erect.

I slid my hand up and down, making me wet as fuck. This is just what I needed. A distraction. A pleasurable distraction...

I kissed Jake furiously, and took my pants and underwear off. I lay on top of Jake, hopping on his dick, making him moan. I then started riding him.

"Ohh Bells...you do that so good" Jake moaned.

"Of course I do. Our bodies fit in perfect harmony," I say, riding him even faster. Now that I was so used to him inside of me, I felt like I belonged to Jacob now. Edward could never love me how Jake did. And I could never love Edward the same way, since I love Jake more. In fact, I could never love him at all again...

I held back the tears, and focused on pleasuring Jake. I rid on him even more, my hands feeling his chest. He was so toned, and _perfect_. I felt sticky substance enter into my, knowing that Jake had just climaxed. I hopped off from him, and he walked toward his shorts.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm putting on my shorts," he replied.

I pouted. "Why? I'm not done with you.." I said. And got on my knees, and put his enormous cock into my mouth. It was warm, considering that he's a werewolf. I sucked on him, letting his sweet tastes go into my mouth.

Right when Jake climaxed into my mouth, the door opened.

My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

And it wasn't Charlie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg, so sorry I didn't have this up yesterday. My computer froze at the moment I finished it, and I had to go to bed. Chapter 9 will be up tomorrow..~**

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

"Bella! What are you doing?!" Alice exclaimed.

I felt my face flush as I scrambled on my clothes quickly. "It's non of your damn business what we were doing, Alice! What the hell do you want?" I almost screamed. I was tired of the Cullens. They made everything worse!

"I just wanted to inform you that we are leaving Forks. For good this time." Alice said, hurt.

"Like I give a shit." I said. I heard Jake chuckle at my statement, and I smiled.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"What? I mean, you left me once before. I'm not going to go into a depression again. I love Jake more than all of you monsters." I stated.

"Were not monsters! He's the monster! Especially what he was just doing to you right now!"

"It's called sex, Alice! S-E-X! What are you, a 100 year old that hasn't gone through puberty?! Besides, I'd imagine you've done it with Jasper a million fucking times!" I was really getting pissed off. "Now get out of my house before I call Charlie!"

And she was gone in a flash.

I turned back to Jacob. "So...did you want to finish what we started.." I said, trying to be seductive.

"I don't know, Bells...you look kind of tired.." Jake said.

"Nonsense," I say, hugging him, pressing my breasts against his chest. I knew he couldn't refuse.

He leaned down to kiss me, and carried me up to my bedroom. We lay down on the bed, and we both undress. He lays on top of me, and enters into me.

"Ohh fuck, Jacob!" I moaned. "Fuck me harder!"

He slid into me harder and faster. "You like it when I fuck you, Bells?"

"Damn right I do!"

After about another minute of dirty talk (which turns me on), I feel him cum into me, and he falls onto the other side of the bed, next to me. We are both breathing heavily, and I lay on top of Jake's chest, smiling.

"Bella, did you just feel that?"

"Feel what, Jake?" I asked, puzzled. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I..just felt...a _kick_ against my chest." he said.

"I didn't kick you though."

"I know. _Your stomach did_."

The next thing I know, I black out.

* * *

**Jacob's POV-**

Bella seemed to have blacked out, after I told her that her _stomach_ kicked me. I know what this probably means, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

I needed to get her to a doctor. But Carlisle was probably gone by now (like I'd get his help), and a normal doctor couldn't see this. They'd by all like 'Is that a werewolf in there?'.

There was no other choice, so I slung Bella over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could..to the Cullen's house.

When I was nearby, I could smell the awful smell of vampires. It was strong, so it must have meant that they were still here.

I opened the door, and let myself in, and found 5 vampires (all of them sad, probably because they'd lost Edward and the blondie).

"Guys...I need your help.." I said, laying Bells down lightly on the table.

"Jacob...who else is here? I hear _three_ heartbeats." Alice said.

"Yeah...that's the problem." I said.

Everyone gasped, except Alice, since she probably knew.

"Carlisle, can you.." I said, before Carlisle was already over to Bella, examining her.

Then he took her into another room, where I here him start up a machine or something. I just stand here, frozen, wondering if it's true or not..

I then run to the room, and find Carlisle doing a ultrasound on Bella. Then he smiles.

"Congratulations, Jacob." he said.

_Oh no! oh no, oh no, oh no!_

I gulped. "What?"

"Bella's pregnant."

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

I opened my eyes, and found myself in a hospital bed. In the Cullen's house...

"Bells, are you awake?" Jake said, standing at my side.

"Yeah, why am I in a hospital bed though?"

"Because...your pregnant."

My eyes widened in shock, and I blacked out again.

* * *

**BTW, the next chapter is the last one, with 10 being the epilogue. Also, 10 will answer some questions about the story.**

**I think we all know why the story's ending soon. Since Edward and Rosalie are dead, once Bella has her baby, the story will basically be over. I mean, I'm not gonna write a million more chapters of lemons.**

**Please Review~  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last official chapter of this story. Chapter 10 is the epilogue, and it also answers some questions about the story. This chapter is a long one, btw.  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

**3 Months Later...**

"Jake, can you get me a box of cheese puffs?!" I yell out from the other room.

I'm now three months pregnant with Jake's baby, but I look eight. My stomach looks like a balloon with too much air, and I have morning sickness each morning, I'm always hungry, and I have to piss every fifteen fucking minutes!

Pregnancy sucks.

All that Charlie knows is that I'm pregnant. He just doesn't know that I'm carrying a wolf baby. Renee still thinks I'm with Edward. I think everybody's just to lazy to tell her anything.

But I do still have nightmares about Edward sometimes. Like, last night was scary. I was marrying Jake, and our child was in the audience. We were just announced husband and wife, when suddenly _he_ pops out of nowhere. He has a gun, and shot my child and Jake. _My_ Jake. Then, Edward kissed me, and had the priest marry us. I was helpless, and I became pregnant with Edward's baby. It was killing me from the inside, and I wanted it out of me, but Edward refused. Right before I died giving birth, I woke up, sweaty, and found the comfort of Jake's arms.

Jake came back with a big box of cheese puffs. He lay them on the bed next to me, and I started chewing on them right away. He lay down in bed next to me, and stroked me stomach softly. We made eye contact, and he smirked seductively.

"I love you so much Bells..." Jake said.

He turned me on, but he knew we couldn't. "Jake, we can't have sex, you know that!"

Jake frowned. "And why not?"

"Because Carlisle said it could hurt the baby, especially since it's half werewolf."

"But Bells..."

"No buts, Jake! I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURTING THE BABY!" I screamed. Damn mood-swings!

"Okay, fine. But can we at least lay here together?"

"Of course."

I felt him come closer to me, and wrap his arms around me. I turned my head around for a minute, and let my lips meet his. Then he wraps his hands around my stomach again, rubbing it. I feel the baby kick, and so does Jake.

I smile. "I love you so much Jake."

* * *

**Jacob's POV-**

**About A Week Later...  
**

"Bells, ready to go?"

"Yeah, Jake." she said, slipping her hand into mine. We walked over to her truck, and I got in the driver's seat. She was too...pregnant...to drive. Today, she had a ultrasound with Carlisle. She'd been pregnant three months now, and already looked eight and a half.

When we got to the Cullen's, I was pretty much used to the sickening smell. We'd been here so much now..

"Ah..Bella, Jacob, come with me." Carlisle said. We followed him into a room that looked exactly like one you would see at a real hospital.

"Carlisle, we want to know two things," I spoke, "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Well.." he was examining the screen, "it looks like you guys are going to have a daughter!"

I smiled, but Bells frowned. She had wanted a boy.

"Don't worry Bells. You know what they say; _'Try, try again'_" I said, smirking.

"Very funny, Jacob."

"Now what was the second thing you wanted to know?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yeah...Doc, her stomach looks like a balloon! When's the due date?"

"Well it's hard to tell. Your daughter is growing at an extremely fast rate, but if it continues, the due date should be next week, September 13."

Bella gasped. "That's my birthday!"

"Yeah. Won't it be awesome. Celebrating both my daughter, and my girlfriend's birthday, on the same day." I said, smiling.

Carlisle looked shocked. "Jacob, may I speak with you for a minute?"

I nodded, and we stood outside the door, where Bella couldn't hear us.

"She's still your _girlfriend_? Shouldn't you guys be at least engaged by now, I mean your expecting a child!"

"Yeah, I keep trying to purpose, but I never find the right chance to. But tonight, I'm going to take Bella somewhere special, and do it there." I said.

"Well, alright.."

On the ride home, it was quiet, so I decided to break the silence.

"So Bells, have you thought of any names yet?"

"For what?"

"For the baby!"

"Oh. Well, I was kinda playing around with our mother's names, Renee and Sarah, and I came up with Rarah."

"That name's beautiful, Bells."

"You really think so, Jake?"

"Of course. Our daughter, Rarah," I said, smiling. It was a catchy name.

When we pulled up to the Bella's house, I told her to go get changed in something nice.

"Why Jake?"

"You'll see why. Now go get changed."

"Fine. But you have to help me."

"Okay," I smirked.

We walked up to Bella's bedroom, and looked through her closet. Luckily, she had a large dress that Renee once owned, so it covered up her stomach. When we went back to the truck, I made sure I had the ring in my pocket. Check.

I drove up to First Beach, and knew where I wanted to take her. We were going to walk to it, but Bella complained that her feet hurt, so I had to carry her there. Even though she was _very _pregnant, she was still as light as a feather to me.

We finally got there. The tree where I told her about the legends. The place where we met. I lay her down on the sand, and take her hands in mine.

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

Jake took his hands in mine, and I had no idea what we were doing here. I was really hungry, I needed to go pee again, and my feet were swollen. Once again, pregnancy sucks.

Jake cleared his throat. "Bella, you have changed my life a lot. From the first moment I laid eyes on you here, I knew we were meant to be together forever. But you were with Cullen, and it was like a knife through my heart. But now that you are all mine, I want to make it official."

Jake pulled something out of his pocket. _Oh..my..fucking..gosh!_ I'd been waiting forever for him to ask me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I was too excited, I couldn't hold it in. "YES! YES, YES, YES! A MILLION TIMES YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!"

Before he said anything else, I pulled his lips to mine, and kissed him passionately. I loved Jake, and knew he was the one for me. I feel shameful for wasting an entire year with Edward. All the time I could have been with Jake..

But now I could be with him forever (or at least a lifetime). He slid the gorgeous ring onto my finger. It was gold, and had something carved onto it.

_B+J_

"Jacob, this ring is beautiful! I couldn't be any happier than I am right no-" I stop, interrupted by a sound of water. It sounded like it was coming from me, so I looked down, and they was a wet puddled underneath my legs. And I hadn't peed myself.

"Jake, umm.."

He looked down. "Aww, it's okay Bells. Accidents happen. Especially when your pregnant." he said, with a chuckle.

"JAKE! This isn't funny! My water just broke! We have to get to the hosp-" There was a pain in the lower part of my body, and I screamed out in agony. "OWW, SHIT, GOD DAMMIT! SON OF A BITCH, THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!"

"oh my gosh!" Jake said, picking me up, and running to the truck. He buckled me in, and drove as fast as he could to the Cullens.

* * *

**Jacob's POV-****  
**

****When we arrived to the Cullens house, the Cullens all stood there, shocked.

"Jacob, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you think happened?! Her fucking water broke! We need to move fast!"

Before I knew it, Bella was on the hospital bed, about to give birth. Turns out Bella was due today and not next week. I smiled when I saw that she was still wearing the ring.

"Now push hard dear." Carlisle instructed.

Bella held my hand tight, and then a second later, I hear a cry. From a baby. From Rarah.

"Welcome to the world, Rarah," I say, looking into her chocolate brown eyes for the first time.


	10. Epilogue FAQ

**I just wanted to say a quick and final thank you for all of you that have supported this story the whole time through. This is the last chapter, told in Bella's POV, but I will make other JxB stories, lemons or without lemons :) More info about that at the end of the chapter.**

**Also, so, so sorry this took over a month to finally post! I've been so busy lately, I kind of lost track of time :(**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

****It's been five years since Rarah was born. Just a month after she was born, me and Jacob finally got married. He finished high school, and got a job fixing cars, and I became a elementary school teacher.

Me and Jacob never stopped loving each other, and found "busy time" in the night when Charlie babysat her. Speaking of Charlie, he was finally in the know of werewolves and vampires after Jake phased in front of him, almost gave him a heart attack doing so.

We had another child, this time it was a boy, two years younger than Farah. His name is Jacob Jr. Billy Black. Him and Rarah reminded me of me and Jake.

Jake eventually became Alpha a little after graduating high school, and luckily the Cullens decided it was time to move again. So, no one phased after Seth, and after a while, everyone stopped phasing all together. The imprint still holds me and Jake together, but I think it's wearing off.

But no matter what, I will always love him. My heart once held a place for Edward, but Jacob fixed it, and now my fragile heart is beating happily in the arms of Jacob.

My Jacob.

**FIN**

* * *

FAQ

Why did Alice tell Bella to come at a specific time in Chapter 1?

Because Alice had a vision, and saw Edward's and Rosalie's lovemaking. She didn't want Bella to get hurt because she loved her too much.

What happened to Emmett?

Emmett found a way to live without Rose, and is now living with the Volturi for some reason.

Why did Rosalie and Edward get killed with a rock?

Like I explained in that chapter, I honestly couldn't come up with anything better. If Jacob didn't throw that rock and kill Rosalie, Bella would have either died or become a vampire, and the story would've been practically over.

Why does Jacob imprint on Bella after she leaves Edward, and not before?

Because Edward was somehow prevented the imprint to happen, so when Jacob heard the news that she was free, nature took its course.

My other projects...

I am currently working on another JxB story, but it will be rated somewhere between K-T. I haven't come up with a title yet, so just follow me as an author to see when it will be out.

Also, if you are a Hunger Games fan, I will be writing a Hunger Games fanfic pretty soon. I'm not on Team Peeta or Team Gale, so please tell me in the reviews what pairing you want me to write it as, and what rating. I have adjusted into M rating a bit, but any rating is fine. Or, if you want a different pairing (such as FinnickxKatniss, EffiexHaymitch, GalexMadge, ect.) let me know. (BTW, I do do male on male, or female on female stories, if you're wondering.)

Finally, please review and follow me as an author. I would really like to know what you guys want me to write next.

Oh yeah, before I forget, I am going to read the Harry Potter series this summer, so brainstorm some HP ideas you might want me to write.

Thanks,

- pink-bananas277


End file.
